In recent years, mail-order business using the Internet has become prevalent. The mail-order businesses include, for example, businesses that utilize delivery sites that allow users to use food delivery/package delivery/on-site services online. On the delivery site, in general, a shop search system for searching for a shop of a delivery company or a service provider which is desired by the user or other such system is utilized.
The general search systems including the shop search system are designed to improve convenience of users in searches. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a data management device including means for managing attribute values of all features existing in respective layers collectively on an attribute name basis, to thereby allow a search at a high speed by narrowing down features that match the attribute name and the attribute value which are designated as conditions.